<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Foes to Family by danpuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809513">From Foes to Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/danpuff/pseuds/danpuff'>danpuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Mpreg, M/M, back from the dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/danpuff/pseuds/danpuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Severus meet when the Potters return from the dead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From Foes to Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James made a day of it in Hogsmeade. So much had changed this past quarter of a century. Yet some facets were eternal. There were polite, if curious, greetings on the street. The sweet shop was rowdy, and he chatted with the owners easily, picking out Lily’s favorite Exploding Bon-Bons. He whistled as he popped into the owl post office, laughing uproariously next door in the new joke shop, and flirting harmlessly with the bookshop clerk. </p><p>No one badgered him, really, and he ignored the stares and the whispers. Lily and James Potter, alive, after all. Asleep for twenty five years. Only recently had they been allowed into the outside world. Been allowed any information at all. </p><p>Admittedly, it was overwhelming, but his restlessness won out and on the whole he enjoyed exploring the new world. What he did not enjoy was catching his reflection in the window. Time had not stood still. He looked even older than he should, at forty-six. </p><p>Shaken by this sight, he entered the Three Broomsticks an hour early and flirted with Madam Rosmerta over a gillywater, putting it all out of his mind. She bore the evidence of time, as well, but it was easy to forget when she was laughing and wagging her finger at him, spinning gracefully on her sparkly pink heels as she tended other customers. </p><p>At half past one, James’s heart dropped into his stomach as Severus Snape entered the establishment. When their gazes locked, James clutched his half full glass and abandoned the bar. They met at a table in the middle of the room and sank into opposite chairs.</p><p>“Snape,” James said coldly, then felt his face twist up into a bitter smirk. “Oh, but it’s not Snape anymore, is it?”</p><p>Snape glared at him. “Severus will do.”</p><p>James nodded, ruffling his wild hair awkwardly. “James, then.” </p><p>To his surprise, he felt no urge to wring Severus’s neck. Lily was at home fuming over that very urge. James had volunteered, allowing his wife to be the angry one, the irrational one. He expected it to be more work, but mostly he felt hollow, his frustration buried deep beneath sorrow and confusion. </p><p>The silence was long and awkward. Rosmerta took Severus’s order, and promised to bring James a refill. James drummed his fingers on the table and finally took to examining his old nemesis. Not so gawky as he had been as a teenager, but still quite ugly. His nose was still long, his face still sharp, lips still thin, but his face was lined and heavy now. The dark, greasy hair was streaked with gray. James had at least avoided that, thus far, and he fluffed his ink black hair once more. </p><p>So many questions. Too many. The insults and the rage were bubbling up to the surface, so James gulped down his gillywater to drown them. It would serve no purpose, now. </p><p>“So. You’re a Potter now, then?” James said, trying for lightness and humor. </p><p>“Yes.” Severus narrowed his eyes, daring him to mock. </p><p>Strange to think his son had married this man, stranger still that Severus had taken the family name rather than keep his own. Even to hyphenate. No, when Severus married his son, he abandoned the name Snape and took the name of his oldest, bitterest rival. </p><p>Far too many questions, and not enough time. </p><p>Was it revenge, James wanted to know. Marrying Harry to spite James, even if he assumed it would be from the grave. Or was it attachment to Lily, turning into the sick use of her only child, the child who shared her eyes? What was Harry thinking, marrying a man so much older than him, a man who had taught him? Had Severus seduced his son while in school? James’s fingers trembled, but he managed a smile when Rosmerta served them their drinks. </p><p>Severus cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Harry will…come around.” </p><p>James could only nod. Harry had visited only once, a month after they’d woken. Lily had burst into tears, opening her arms to her son, only for him to turn on his heel and walk away. He’d owled them twice since, sparse letters of <i>’get well soon’</i> and <i>’hope you are well’</i> and promising to visit <i>’when possible’</i>.</p><p>“He is understandably overwhelmed,” Severus added after a moment. He was staring at the wall over James’s shoulder, sitting tall and stiff. There was a twitch in his cheek. James wanted to call him Snivellus and a moment later wanted to apologize for having ever called him that in the first place. Those childish impulses had died long ago, only to resurface as a bid to protect his only child. “And he has suffered much in his life.”</p><p>James nodded. Lily had to be physically restrained from hunting down her sister and hexing her entire family down to her newborn grandson. It made James sick to his stomach. Twenty six years old and his Harry had shouldered so much. James was so proud, but also so very heartbroken for all his boy had endured. He and Lily didn’t even have the decency to actually be dead. Instead they’d lain uselessly comatose in a Muggle hospital for over two decades. </p><p>“He does love you, and Lily. He will adjust, with time and patience. You know Harry…Well. You don’t, do you?” Severus sneered. James glowered. Both opened their mouths to snipe, but James bit back the slew of venom and at the sight of this Severus faltered and cleared his throat. “He is the most loving, generous person I have…ever…had the fortune of knowing.” He grimaced, as though the words cost him. His sallow cheeks reddened, eyes flicking nervously. “The guilt eats at him even now, but it is more than he can bear at the moment.”</p><p>“We have all the time in the world, Lily and me,” James agreed quietly. “Whatever he needs…” James didn’t know what else to say so he shrugged and smiled uncertainly. </p><p>Severus nodded. “I will be…amenable to correspondence with Lily and yourself…” He trailed off awkwardly, let out a frustrated breath, and tapped his fingers menacingly on the tabletop. “Keep you apprised of the situation and…his wellbeing. His…our…life.” </p><p>All the air left his lungs for a long moment. Having heard the news was different from facing the reality of it, the reality that his son shared his life with <i>this man</i>. Suddenly James did want to throttle him, wanted to break that horrendous nose, wanted to scream and demand to know just what he thought he was doing with his son. The urge was snuffed out before long, reminding himself that Harry might want nothing to do with the parents who murdered his husband. </p><p>Besides, Severus was being decent enough. He was offering more than James might have expected. If Harry couldn’t bear to face them, or speak with them at length, at least they’d have some insight into his life. </p><p>“Thank you. Severus,” James finally said. “That would be…well. Thank you.” </p><p>Severus nodded and nervously checked his pocket watch. “Blasted Potters,” Severus muttered and James couldn’t help but laugh. Severus sniffed and lifted his untouched drink, gulping it all down quickly. James checked the time himself. It had only been fifteen minutes, but it was honestly more than he’d expected. </p><p>“I’ll owl you, then, this week?” James said. </p><p>Severus nodded. He shot an agonized look at James as he stood, leaving a stack of sickles on the tabletop. Then he huffed. “Would you care to meet your granddaughter, then?” </p><p>James grinned. “Yes, please!”</p><p>There was a daycare right next door to the pet shop, which James laughed at. “Might as well knock down a wall and let it be one big zoo,” James joked. </p><p>Severus’s face twisted. James couldn’t decide if he was fighting back a smile or an eye roll. “Yes. Harry said the same. Wait here a moment.” </p><p>Unaccountably nervous, James wiped his sweaty palms down the sides of his robes. It felt wrong to be here without Lily, but how could he pass this opportunity? This day was luckier than he’d imagined it could ever be. After only a few minutes, Severus walked out, head held high and imperious, though a small girl was balanced on his hip. Her thumb was resting in her wide open mouth as she gaped at James, her green eyes big curious. Poor girl had the Potter hair and the Snape nose, the least she deserved were those Evans eyes. </p><p>“Hypatia, this is your grandfather, James,” Severus said formally. Silly way to talk to a two year old, James thought. </p><p>Hypatia grinned around her thumb. “H’lo!” She threw herself forward without thought or care, but her father’s arms were strong and sure around her middle. James grinned so broadly he was just able to keep the tears at bay as he shook her outstretched hand with the tips of his fingers. </p><p>“Hypatia?” James asked, voice breaking even as he quirked a brow. He felt now shame as one tear spilled free. “Wonder where that came from.”</p><p>Severus sniffed. “It is a perfectly respectable name.” </p><p>“Gampa!” Hypatia cheered, clapping her hands and giggling. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m your grandpa,” James agreed, ruffling her hair. His Harry had been younger than her when he and Lily had supposedly died. James breathed deeply to hold his emotions at bay. This was too much, and though he longed to remain a bit longer, to gather this grandchild into his arms, to get to know her, he knew he would only scare her with the gravity of his emotion. He had to leave, and he had to leave now. “It was nice to meet you. I hope to see you again soon.” Severus was watching him cautiously, shifting and securing his grip on Hypatia. “Goodbye Hypatia. Goodbye, <i>son</i>.” The look of revulsion and horror on Severus’s face was the last thing James saw as he spun and Apparated home. He couldn’t help but cackle loudly remembering it.</p><p>He didn’t know when his laughter turned to sobs, only that Lily was there to catch him as he fell to his knees.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>